We're In Love
by Suzume Suzuki
Summary: Akiza and Yusei are about to say goodbye after finally deciding the path they're taking for their future. What will happen in their lives now? Story used to be an one-shot. Please review! Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. NOTE: On HIATUS! 8/11/16 If anyone is interested in adopting this story, PM me!
1. Chapter 1

Yusei pushed up the garage door.

"Akiza."

She was standing with her back turned towards him, with her hands clasped behind her back. Yusei went over to turn on the lights.

"Leave the lights off."

Yusei halted and turned to look at her.

"I've just been waiting here, thinking of all kinds of things," Akiza said, "I can't show you my face right now."

Yusei stepped closer to her and Akiza continued. "So you'll be the only one here in Neo Domino City now, Yusei…"

Yusei stopped right in front of her. "Yeah…so what's wrong?"

At this, Akiza spun around to face him. "I was just thinking of how I should say a proper goodbye to you," She explained.

"I see," Yusei murmured.

"Yusei." Akiza clenched her hands. "I've always lov – " She paused and Yusei looked at her, waiting. Akiza felt heat rise rapidly onto her cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut.

Suddenly, without warning, she took Yusei's face with her hands and kissed him on the lips. Yusei's eyes widened with shock, but he closed his eyes as well and kissed her back.

When they broke apart, both of their cheeks were colored. Akiza stared at the ground, too embarrassed to look at him, and admitted, "I love you, Yusei. I've always loved you." There, her secret was out.

Yusei was elated as he grasped for her hand and said, "I love you too."

Akiza dared to look up. He was grinning shyly and she hesitantly smiled as well.

"Akiza, don't forget to smile. There's no one in the world with a better smile than yours," Yusei said and Akiza replied, "You're the one who put that smile on my face, Yusei."

None of them wanted to leave and waste the little precious time they had alone together. Akiza pulled her hand away and Yusei let go of it. They stared into each other's eyes for a while.

Then, Akiza said, "Promise you'll keep in touch with me. Call me or send an email, or text me. You can even write a letter to me."

Yusei laughed and Akiza blushed indignantly. "What's so funny?"

Yusei's laughs turned into a milder chuckle and he apologized. "I'm sorry. But I definitely promise to keep in touch with you."

Akiza relaxed. "Good, because I'll miss you – a lot – when I'm gone."

Yusei took her hand again and kissed it. He looked up to see Akiza blushing furiously again. "Hurry up and get your studying done. I want to see you as soon as possible."

Akiza giggled and nodded. "Well, I'm off." She withdrew her hand.

"Okay. Get on out of here."

Akiza took off and Yusei watched her. When she disappeared out the door, he finally turned away.

He wondered, _Am I her boyfriend now?_

He shook his head at such a stupid question. _Of course. We're in love with each other._


	2. Chapter 2

With her suitcase rolling behind her, Akiza walked into the terminal and took a seat. Quietly, she looked down at her phone and felt a little disappointed that Yusei had not replied to any of her texts.

She had texted once when she left her parents' house, once when she reached the airport, and here she was, texting to him again to let him know that she was now waiting for her flight.

Akiza glanced around and noticed that many people were dozing off, probably tired of waiting for hours. Looking back down at her phone, Akiza hit the send button and swung her arms down by her side. She stared up at the ceiling, wondering if Yusei would ever reply. He seemed extremely busy.

The PA system went on and announced, "Will all passengers for Flight 145 please prepare for boarding."

With a jolt, Akiza realized that meant her and she hastily stood up and walked over to the correct terminal, lugging her suitcase along.

After passing through the lady who checked your flight ticket and belongings, Akiza made her way past the gate. Upon boarding the plane, she searched for her seat.

When she found it, Akiza plopped herself down and made herself comfortable. Taking out her phone, she was about to text Yusei when suddenly, a reply showed up. Her heart beat faster and she scanned the content of the text.

_Sorry for not texting you earlier. I was busy at work. So what's going on now?_

Akiza smiled. It was just like him to have correct grammar and punctuation. She texted back:

_just boarded the plane :) now to look forward to a long plane ride!_

Akiza's destination was far up in northern Japan, a long distance away from New Domino City. Her medical school was located there. However, she did not think that this would not stop her from coming back during holiday breaks.

Out the window, Akiza could see that the sky was becoming dark and tainted with beautiful hues of orange, yellow, and purple as the sun sank down the horizon. Yawning, she felt her eyes begin to droop from the tiredness of today.

Another reply showed up on her phone and, as if Yusei was reading her mind, it read:

_Bet you're feeling tired. You should get some sleep on the ride._

Akiza texted back:

_yeah i know_

Preparing herself to fall asleep, she shut her eyes, only to be woken up again by another text.

_Miss you already. _

Akiza smiled, feeling her heart melt at Yusei's sweet words.

_i know. me too. i love you_

Satisfied, Akiza turned off her phone and once again, closed her eyes. This time, she fell into a wonderful dream of bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

"We are now preparing for landing. Please, turn off cellphones and other electronics, and sit upright. Make sure you have on your seatbelt. We are preparing for landing."

Akiza was jerked forward and jolted awake. She spluttered and gripped the seat's arm.

"Geez, can't I get some sleep?" She muttered sleepily and turned to see out the window. It was still dark out, the night sky a dark blue-black filled with twinkling stars.

The man beside her said, "I know, right?" He was grinning.

Akiza smiled. "Yes, I totally deserve some sleep. We were stuck in the airplane for hours since another plane was on the runway and we couldn't took off."

She stood up and the man allowed her through. Reaching up, she grabbed her belonging and entered the line to depart the airplane. Upon checking her phone, she learned the time was 4:21 AM.

Akiza couldn't wait to text Yusei, but thought better of it. Which normal human being would be up at 4:21 to read a text message? _Better let him sleep, _she thought as she stepped through and out the airplane and into the terminal.

She was now in Hokkaido.

After leaving the airplane, Akiza immediately felt relieved and stretched her tired and cramped limbs. Yawning, she hurried over to the baggage claim area and retrieved her suitcase.

When she exited the terminal, Akiza noticed that there were still a lot of people waiting in the airport. Some were nodding their heads off. _Poor guys._

She passed through security and finally stepped outside the airport and took in the view. The night air was cool and crisp and Akiza breathed in deeply. Airport lights dotted the streets. A taxi honked.

Beside her was a sign that read:

**WELCOME TO HOKKAIDO**

This gave her an idea. Standing in front of it, Akiza snapped a selfie. Then, smiling, she texted the Yusei the picture.

_Oh well, hopefully he'll sleep through...Wonder what his reaction will be…_

Putting the phone away, Akiza hailed a taxi and directed the driver to take her to a good hotel.

"Alright, as you wish, young miss."

Then, the taxi drove off, taking Akiza away, away and apart from Yusei.

Akiza thought, _Yusei, you better reply._


	4. Chapter 4

Yusei yawned as he woke up to his alarm clock and to light streaming in from his apartment window. He turned to the side table and picked up his phone. To his delight, Akiza had sent him a text message. It was very tempting to check what she had sent him but he had work to do today so he resisted the urge.

After brushing his teeth and eating a quick breakfast, Yusei headed out to the garage to fix a duel runner someone had requested him to repair yesterday. It appeared that there was something wrong with the brakes.

"Yo, Yusei!" shouted a familiar voice.

Without looking up, Yusei greeted Crow with a hello.

Crow was carrying a shopping bag full of groceries and he dumped it, without much care of its contents, on Yusei's work table.

"Hmmm? What's this? Someone texted you?" Crow asked curiously and picked up Yusei's phone.

Yusei put down his wrench and said with some annoyance, "Crow, don't look at my text messages!"

Crow's eyes widened and he laughed.

"It's Akiza! I didn't know you two were so chummy together!" He cackled as Yusei stole the phone back.

He looked down at what she had sent him. Seeing her picture made her smile, as it seemed as she herself was here with him.

Crow stuck his face in front of the phone screen, then turned to look at Yusei with a devilish grin. Yusei nervously scooted away from him.

"Sooooo…" Crow drawled as he inched closer to Yusei, smirking, "When did you two become girlfriend and boyfriend? Did she confess to you? Huh, did she? _Did she?_"

Yusei knitted his eyebrows, frowning, said, "Back off, Crow."

He hoped that his pink cheeks wouldn't show but Crow noticed and began to hoot. This only agitated Yusei further.

Yusei threatened to bash Crow's head with a wrench if he didn't stop, so Crow calmed down and walked back over to see what Yusei was texting.

_Crow is currently bothering me._

This earned a shout from Crow.

Yusei only said, "But it's true."

Crow fell silent again.

Yusei turned his head to look at his friend and said, "You wanna take a pic together so I can send it to Akiza as proof?"

Crow shrugged and said, "Why not? Maybe seeing my hot pic, she might start to like me better."

Yusei rolled his eyes.

He snapped a picture of them, with Yusei smiling naturally and Crow grinning like an idiot and giving a peace sign.

Yusei hit send and checked the time.

"Okay, thanks Crow. For getting the groceries. I need to work now, the owner of this duel runner is coming to pick it up later this evening."

Crow grinned and said, "No problem, dude. See ya later."

With a salute, he left Yusei to his work. When Crow was nowhere to be seen, Yusei texted Akiza again.

_Love you._

Smiling, Yusei returned to fixing the broken duel runner.


	5. Chapter 5

Akiza was shown to her dorm room and she was surprised that it was rather spacey. Her guide and newfound friend, Darla, announced, "Ta-da! This is your new room! Decorate it however you like!"

Akiza scanned around and walked over to the bed, feeling the soft mattress with a hand. Darla set down Akiza's suitcase near the writing desk.

"Wow, it's so much better than I had expected for a college dorm," Akiza said in wonder.

Just then, her phone beeped, signaling that she had received a text message. Sheepishly, she pulled her phone out of her bag.

"Oooh, what is it? Is it your boyfriend? Do you have a boyfriend?" Darla interrogated as she tried to peep at the phone screen.

Having read the contents of Yusei's text, Akiza blushed and hid the phone back into her bag. Darla pouted, but noticed Akiza's colored cheeks. She laughed and giggled, "So you do have a boyfriend!"

Akiza lightly slapped her friend's shoulder, which only made Darla giggle some more and say over and over again, "Akiza has a boyfriend, Akiza has a boyfriend!"

When Darla finally calmed down, Akiza took out her phone again, cautiously, since she was dying to reply back.

She texted Yusei:

_i wish u were here. i took a look at my room. not bad_

Then, Akiza decided to snap a picture just to show him. Of course, Darla ended up in the picture, smiling and waving hello.

_here u can see for yourself. btw thats my new bff darla_

Darla crept over to Akiza and whispered, "Hey, who's your boyfriend? What's his name?"

Akiza hesitated before answering, "Yusei Fudo."

She glanced at Darla to see her reaction. The brown-haired stared back at Akiza with wide, baby blue eyes. They registered shock, then disbelief.

"No. Way. Seriously?"

Akiza nodded, blushing. After all, her boyfriend was the Fortune Cup champion, and also part of Team 5Ds, who was the winner of the World Racing Grand Prix.

Darla sucked in her breath, then let it out as she turned her head to stare straight at Akiza. Realization covered her features when stuttered, "Wait, you're _the _Akiza Izinski?"

Akiza nodded again. She hadn't told anybody she had met so far at college her full name. She wasn't sure she wanted the popularity. She rather she just be with Yusei, that's all.

"Can you keep this a secret?" Akiza asked quietly and Darla fervently nodded.

"Of course, you're my new best friend!" Darla exclaimed and Akiza was reassured.

After some time of exploring her room, Darla left, saying she had to get her own room situated. However, before she left, Darla reminded Akiza to come down and get some lunch.

"I'll wait for you at the Commons Hall. So hurry up and change into something nicer! It's your first day!" She said before disappearing.

Akiza hastily changed and texted Yusei quickly, signing off with the words "_love you."_

She smoothed down her floral shirt. Then, breathing deeply, she exited her room. Here comes her first debut at school.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Yusei received Akiza's text. He smiled at Akiza's explanation for the random person in the picture.

Yusei studied Akiza's room. It wasn't bad – it looked clean and neat. It contained the basics of what a student would need and a few other comforts.

Looking at Akiza's college dorm reminded Yusei that his own school was going to start soon. He had received an email earlier. Because he lived so close to his school, Yusei opted not to live in a dorm. He saw no point in renting one, and his tuition didn't exactly cover one.

Both Yusei and Akiza were attending universities. Yusei was accepted into Neo Domino City University (NDCU for short) and Akiza was accepted into Ko-oh University, respectively.

Akiza, Yusei knew, planned on becoming a doctor, helping patients and saving lives – for that, Yusei respected and admired her. He truly hoped she would become a brilliant doctor.

Yusei himself decided to become a research scientist like his father for Neo Domino City. He wanted to help the people of his city too, but in a different way than Akiza. Part of it included studying the Zero Reverse, to prevent something like that from ever happening again.

For a moment, Yusei stood there in his room. He wondered what he should text Akiza. Each time they texted, their texts always included a picture. It seemed like an unspoken tradition and Yusei intended to keep it that way.

_Well_, he thought, _For now I'll just take a walk and see if anything inspires me._

It was late evening and city lights dotted the streets. Yusei toured the familiar streets, breathing in the crisp, cool air. He walked past what seemed to be a rose garden. Suddenly, he stopped.

_Roses! That's it! _

Through their texts, the couple learned more about each other, and Yusei learned that roses were Akiza's favorite flowers. Not that it would've been hard to guess since her special card was her Black Rose Dragon.

Yusei snapped a picture of himself in front of the roses, holding out one he had picked so that it looked as if he were offering it to Akiza when she saw the photo.

Yusei chuckled a little as he sent the pic.

_I wonder what she'll think_, Yusei thought.

As usual, he closed off with the words "_I love you_."

_Black Rose Dragon…Crimson Dragon…_

Yusei unconsciously touched his right forearm where his Mark of the Dragon used to be. Of course, now, it was gone, as the Crimson had removed the marks from all of the Signers and freed them all from the heavy burden of protecting the world.

Yusei fished into his pocket and retrieved his most precious card and friend. One that his had stuck with him through the hardest of times and helped him defeat evil and his opponents.

It was his ace, Stardust Dragon.

He fingered the card gingerly.

His dueling days were over – for now.

Dueling would always remain a part of Yusei, and he absolutely planned on continuing to do so in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

Akiza felt like she was having a midlife crisis. Okay, so maybe that was over-exaggerating it but still, she felt panicky and dismayed. Who would've thought that the guy she set beside on the plane ride would be _attending_ her school.

_Oh…god,_ Akiza thought, mentally berating herself. Her brain felt like it was exploding.

Flopping down on her bed, she snatched a pillow like her life depended on it and hugged it tightly, falling down on her back. Embarrassedly, she buried her face in it as she recalled yesterday's events.

She had gone down for lunch, dressed up nicely, with Darla. It was by chance that Akiza bumped into a man when she had gone to get a drink.

Attempting to keep her juice from sloshing around in the cup she held, she turned back at him to snap at the one who had nudged her, only, her reaction was:

"Hey, watch – wait! You're _that_ guy!"

Paying closer attention, Akiza noticed that the man had golden blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing a pair of fashionable glasses but on the plane he had not worn them. Overall, you could say he was pretty handsome and cute (though, in Akiza's opinion, Yusei was the handsomer of the two).

He chuckled at Akiza's reaction, joking, "Who's _that guy_?"

The newfound friends she made at the lunch table stared at her wonderingly and curious. One of them, Jess, called out, "What's going on?"

Akiza goggled at the blonde-haired man in front of her, sputtering, "You're that airplane guy! The – the guy sitting beside me!"

By then, Darla had already made her way to Akiza. Her eyes glued to the guy, Darla whispered in Akiza's ear, "Who is he? He's pretty hot."

Akiza couldn't believe her words, nudging her friend gently in annoyance. It wasn't helping her situation much.

"Oh, so now I'm _that airplane guy_?" The bespectacled teen scoffed, mock offended, with his hands jammed in his jean pockets.

Akiza didn't know how to respond. She just stared up at him dumbly.

He grinned lopsidedly, holding out his hand, and said, "Well, for beginners, my name is Ryu Swansea."

Slightly fazed, Akiza took his hand and shook it numbly. She mumbled, "Um, hi. I'm Akiza."

His eyes suddenly lit up and he cried, albeit not quietly, "You're _the _Akiza Izinski?"

Akiza's first thought was: _Shit._

In a flurry, people – mostly complete strangers and even a lunch lady on break – flocked over to her for autographs. Everyone just swarmed over in one big commotion.

_Shit._

Somehow, Akiza made it back to her room alive. She had rushed out of the cafeteria and ran for her life towards her dorm house. There, she dashed up the stairs and stopped at her door, fumbling with the key as she jammed it the keyhole. She had then proceeded to fling open the door, speedily slamming it shut and locking it with a resounding "click," before catapulting herself into her room, panting and long-winded.

Akiza had hoped that sleep would relieve her of the embarrassment and all the attention. But _noooo_…as she tried to fall asleep, the events that had occurred that day kept replaying in her head until it seemed she was actually back in that time.

Darla had walked in later, asking, "Where were you? You suddenly disappeared after that huge mob converged on you."

Akiza had groaned in reply.

Now here she was, recalling the events from yesterday. With a final shake of her head, Akiza tumbled out of bed and perused her backpack until she pulled out her phone.

She saw Yusei's text message and her heart melted right then and there. It was the sweetest, most adorable thing she had seen and received. Akiza made sure that in her reply, all her gratitude and love and happiness was expressed.

In a humorous mood, Akiza took a comical picture of herself hugging her pillow, her nose and mouth hiding behind the pillow so that only her eyes were visible.

She started to text: _you wont believe wat happened yesterday…_


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't until late at night that Yusei was at last able to have free time and check his phone for text messages. He was busy getting all his textbooks and preparing for his classes, as well as working his ass off fixing all sorts of vehicles and whatnot. Life as a mechanic sure was tough but it was satisfying work.

Sure enough, there was Akiza's text. It was surprisingly long and as he read it, Yusei brought a hand to his mouth to muffle his laughter.

Yusei found Akiza's text amusing and her pic a little comical. He felt a twinge of sympathy for his girlfriend mixed in with his feelings; after all, she had been bombarded by all the fans and was somehow able to escape unscathed.

And this Ryu guy seemed hilarious and maybe a little bit of a troublemaker. However, he did seem friendly since he was only curious and maybe only accidentally blurted out Akiza's identity out loud.

Yusei huffed as he carried his heavy load of college textbooks into his room and dumped them in a box labeled: Textbooks – College.

September arrived with the start of a new school year and tomorrow was going to be his first day. Yusei had already visited campus during the summer, when the leaves were still green. It was beautiful and serene and someday, Yusei wanted to show Akiza around.

_Ah,_ Yusei thought, _Maybe I could send her a picture of the campus._

Unfortunately, he didn't have any pictures of it saved on his phone. So Yusei went with a simple and funny picture of him staring at the camera in horror in front of his high pile of textbooks.

He sent it, along with his love, and added his idea of her visiting his campus. After it was sent, he sighed with tiredness. Yusei desired to see Akiza again and be able to converse with her, sharing his worries and thoughts. He was brimming with anxiety and hope for tomorrow, and missed his girlfriend more than ever.

Yusei had always been good friends with Akiza and somewhere, along the way, he had developed love for her. To say he wanted to see her, right now, this very moment, was an understatement. He needed to see her.

But Akiza wasn't here and the only thing Yusei could do was think of her constantly and wish her the best of luck during college.


	9. Chapter 9

Akiza went through her mental checklist of what she needed to have for her first day.

_Textbooks? Check._

_Notebooks? Check._

_Folders? Check._

_Binders? Check._

_Calculator? Check. Do I even need it?_

_Pencil? Um, no._

Akiza hurriedly rummaged through her packed boxes. She had already unpackaged most of them and already organized some of the things in her room. However, she hadn't exactly gotten through everything. Akiza had to be honest with herself: Yes, she had been lazy and procrastinating, and a lot of good it had done her. She couldn't even find a single dang pencil.

"Darla?" She called, panic in her voice, "Do you have a pencil? I really need one!"

From the adjacent room, she could hear her roommate groan as she was woken from her slumber by Akiza's loud yell.

Akiza checked the time on her phone. It was 7:48. Her first class started at eight and there was a lot of walking involved to get there.

"Darla!" Akiza yelled, raising her voice. Impatiently, she barged into her friend's room without caring whether she stepped onto any dirty clothes. Planting her feet firmly in front of the said person's bed, Akiza demanded, "I need a pencil or pen. Now help me." Politely, in a softer tone, she added, "Please."

Darla groggily opened her eyes and scanned around her messy room, even more so compared to Akiza's mostly empty and neat room with a few still-needed-to-be-unpacked boxes.

"Geez, it's only seven in the morning and I'm trying to sleep, can't you see?"

Akiza made a small irritable noise in the back of her throat.

"Yes, I can see, and it's almost eight, and my first class is starting in about ten minutes."

Darla sleepily crawled out of bed and shuffled across the room to her desk, poking through the various drawers. Eventually, she managed to find one and handed it to Akiza. Gratefully, Akiza accepted it and thanked Darla profusely as she turned to leave.

"You owe me," Darla called balefully after Akiza's retreating form.

"Yeah, ok, I'll treat you to some ice cream later! Byekaythanks!"

Fortunately, Akiza made it to her first class, Biology, with less than a minute to spare. Quickly, she settled down in the first open seat among the sea of other students. Some of them openly gawked at her and others pointed at her and whispered to their friends.

_Yes, I'm Akiza Izinski, and please don't mob me now!_

Akiza breathed a sigh of relief as she placed her load down onto the table. When she turned her head to see who was sitting beside her, she almost had a heart attack.

The person was none other than Ryu Swansea, the very guy who had landed her in the middle of a crazy mob the other day. Akiza stared at him, albeit a little rudely. He was staring back with wide owl eyes.

Then, he grinned, flashing at her his perfect pearly white teeth, and said pleasantly, "Hey there. So you're in the same class as me?"

Akiza had been staring at him too long with a dazed expression. When he spoke, something clicked in her brain, sending her back to normal function.

"Uh…yeah, yeah," She said awkwardly, nervously brushing back a loose strand of hair. She was saved from further embarrassment when the class suddenly started.

Soon, the hundreds of students in the lecture hall were scribbling furiously in their notebooks, copying down notes. Akiza began to write as well when, BAM! The pencil tip broke. Akiza mentally cursed.

_Just my luck. And here I was thinking maybe my luck was getting better._

Ryu was jotting down his notes in his green notebook when he noticed Akiza's distress of not having a usable utensil to write with.

"Here," He said, offering a mechanical pencil to the flustered Akiza, "You can have this."

Quietly, she thanked him, then gave him a weird look. The pencil was pink and decorated with flowery patterns.

He laughed a little at her confused expression and explained that his sister had bought all his pencils and writing supplies while he had gone shopping for his books. Apparently, they were the only mechanical pencils available (and Ryu detested regular pencils – they broke too often and had to be sharpened too often) so his sister ended up buying them for him.

Soon, Akiza was chatting with her newfound friend throughout the class and realized that _hey, he's not a bad guy…he's actually pretty funny._

That was exactly what Akiza texted to Yusei directly after class and said bye to Ryu as they departed to their different destinations.

Akiza arrived at her dorm room and fumbled through her purse – but no keys.

"The gods of luck must really hate me today," She muttered under her breath as she proceeded to knock, then pound on the door.

At last, Darla arrived to open the door, still sleepy.

"Don't forget…" She warned as she closed the door behind Akiza.

"Yes, yes, I know…we can go now actually, I'm kind of hungry…"

As Darla headed back to her room to change, Akiza continued to text to her boyfriend.

_you know, im starting to think that college wont be as stressful as I thought it would be…speaking of which, how is your first day?_

_luv you as always_

_Akiza_

_p.s text me back soon! i miss you_

And it was true. Akiza wondered how college would be so much more different than now if Yusei was here with her right now. She missed the feeling of being kissed by him. She missed all of Yusei, everything about him that she loved and adored.


	10. Chapter 10

As much as he loved his dueling jacket, Yusei decided not to wear it on the first day of college for various reasons, such as not getting mobbed by fans (which already happened to Akiza). Instead, Yusei opted for something more "casual" and "normal." He donned a clean dark blue polo shirt along with black jeans and a pair of converse sneakers. He gave himself a quick approval in the mirror before grabbing his necessary things for his first class of the semester.

At the last minute, Yusei slipped on a light gray sweatshirt, throwing the hood over his trademark crablike hair to hide it. With that, he headed out the door.

Yusei's first class was science and tech related (as he chose the class based on his career choice on becoming a researcher scientist), taught by Professor Kagaku. The Professor was soon found to be a funny, good-natured, and likable being, cracking some jokes here and there as she introduced herself and the class.

After the introduction, Professor Kagaku instantly set the students to work. She placed everyone with a partner. When she reached Yusei and asked for his name, he hesitated, glancing furtively to see if anyone was listening.

"I am Yusei," He murmured quietly so that only his professor could hear. Her eyes lit up in recognition.

"Ah, so you are the famous duelist Yusei Fudo," Professor Kagaku whispered, "I didn't recognize you at first because of your hood!"

Yusei smiled. His disguise was working.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, young man. Let's pair you up with…" The professor paused and walked over to a student in a Yomiuri Giants shirt and hair the color of dark auburn. She conversed briefly before turning back to beam at Yusei. "This is Arden. Arden, meet Yusei."

Luckily enough, Arden did not suspect Yusei for being, well, Yusei Fudo, the turbo duelist champion, winner of several dueling tournaments. _He's probably more interested in baseball than dueling, _Yusei thought.

Together, Yusei and Arden worked on their first assignment of the semester – a science lab. About three quarters of the class passed by smoothly without incident. All was going well until the door flew open with a loud "BAM!" and lo and behold! It was none other than the great and almighty Jack Atlas!

"I, Jack Atlas, King of Duels, am here to look for Yusei Fudo!" He crowed loudly, storming inside with pomp and flair. All heads swiveled around to stare. Then, girls began squealing obnoxiously and converged around the king. More fangirls, along with paparazzi, followed in from outside. But the worst had yet to come.

"Yusei Fudo! Are you there?! Oh, I see you! In the gray hoodie!"

Yusei banged his head on the table. So much for the disguise! Immediately, cameras trained on him and flashed as Yusei attempted to cower and obscure himself from view, failing miserably.

Threading through the crowd, Jack reached Yusei and greeted him with a "Yo, Yusei! I've been looking for you!"

Yusei only turned his head to glare at his friend.

"You know," Jack continued, oblivious, "I was thinking we should have another duel, you know, before your school starts."

Yusei cleared his throat, evidently annoyed. "Jack," He bit out, "In case you didn't notice, I'm in a _classroom_ and class has already _started_. In fact, we're more than halfway through it."

Jack's smile fell. "Oh." He grinned again. "Well, it's almost over anyways. Let's move out."

Yusei right away declined. Jack, of course, paid no attention to Yusei's objections.

"Pssh, come on, we're going."

With that, Jack grabbed Yusei's hands and weaved through the crowd once again.

Yusei never got the chance to finish texting.

* * *

**Note:**

_The Yomiuri Giants is a real Japanese baseball team from Tokyo. They're also known as the Tokyo Giants._


End file.
